Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2
by jyuhufano
Summary: The Bite of '87, children being kidnapped and stuffed into suits, it's no wonder why the last pizzeria shut down. But they reopened again, and Elliot Christmas needs some cash to help his brother get off of his feet and live on his own. Everything is new - especially the animatronics. Does that mean they can't wander? Was it a glitch in their code? Or is it something much deeper?
1. Chapter 1 - Orientation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor endorse the game Five Nights at Freddy's. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"HELP WANTED: SECURITY GUARD FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA 2" caught my attention in the paper. I needed some extra cash to pay off the bills to help my brother get off his feet and out of my apartment. I suppose working two jobs couldn't hurt. I heard you just have to sit around in an office all night, so I guess it's easy money. There was a lot of speculation about the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, with many accounts of murder and pedophilia. I can understand some sick fuck doing the pedophilia thing, but murder? Hell, it wasn't even a guy. The Bite of '87 broke the headlines. I mean why not? Animatronic biting a kid's frontal lobe clean off? And that's not the end of it; children stuffed into the suits? It's a no brainer that the place was shut down.

Since the new job was easy money I applied right away for an interview. I remembered the old restaraunt and I recalled how out of shape it was. Cob webs were everywhere, and the entire place smelled like shit. The new restaraunt was in much better condition than it's last incarnation. They had newly updated games like Street Fighter IV and the Fruit Ninja game that utilized a huge touch screen. They've obviously put some huge investment into the place. What really caught my eye were the new animatronics. What's surprising is that they look exactly the same as the earlier animatronics, just much cleaner and less shittier. Oddly enough, they were also playing the exact same songs that were used in the first Fazbear restaraunt. As I was standing at the front door taking in the entire place, my boss came out of his office with a really happy look on his face. His face was bright red with white hair and a white beard. He was wearing a bowtie and a dark blue overcoat with dark blue dress pants. Other than the suit, he really looked like Santa. I took his hand and shook it.

"Well, Christmas has come early!" he said with a rather raspy voice. Funny, and ironic. "You are Elliot Christmas, right?"

"Yessir." I said. "So this is the new place, huh?"

"Well, yes! We had to go with a huge modern look to appeal to the kids these days. Those crazy little bastards, right?"

"I hear ya. I've got two of my own."

"Why didn't you bring them here? I'm sure they would've enjoyed seeing the place coming together, no."

"No actually, I'm divorced. The rascals are with their mother right now. I pick them up in a week."

"Oh, well never mind then!" I swear to Christ, I'm kind of not liking the fact that my boss is a talker. I'm not one for small talk. He proceeded to go on and on about how his eldest son is in the army and his youngest daughter is a psychologist who got to treat murderers.

"Say you're here for a job, so what the hell are we out here for, huh?" he said jokingly. "Let's go into my office."

His office was full of pictures of his wife and kids. There were little baseball player bobble heads on the edge of the desk with an open newspaper sitting in the middle. He had a nice coffee maker in the corner of his room with a trash can full of paper balls. Text book office. As I was looking around I saw a wrinkled up paper pinned to his wall. It was an old news paper article. Part of his photos were covering up the headline, but I was able to guess what it said. The Bite of '87. I didn't bring up the topic, I just wanted the damn job after all. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and got comfortable.

"I'm amused the ad worked, son." he said with a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me?" I was really confused. I thought any guy would take this job because of the easy payment you get. I actually considered myself lucky because they called me in.

"Well" he continued. "Does this man ring any bells to you?" He pulled out a picture from his desk and showed it to me. It was a picture of a guy in a security guard outfit. He looked to be in his thirties, and he had a stubble and messy short hair.

"No sir." I answered.

"His name is Mike Schmidt, and he was the guard before you." I felt like this was getting nowhere.

"What does he have to do with me?" I asked.

"During his five day stay at the old restaurant, he made several accounts of the animatronics getting 'quirky' at night. The guard before him would agree, it's a shame he's dead."

"Well I know about the animatronics moving, but I thought that was fixed with these new animatronics?"

"They're partially fixed. In the day they stay put, but come night fall and those bastards are out walking everywhere." He walked over to the drawer in his desk again and pulled out a CD. "The man I mentioned, the guy before the other guy. He left a series of recordings according to Mike, but this is the only one he was able to salvage. Maybe this might help. Let's have a listen." He popped the CD into a CD player and hit 'play'. It was all static for about five seconds before a man started speaking.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming. But i'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh..you'll do fine. So lets just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Bla bla bla, now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. And we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you and the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters..if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of..discomfort..and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out from the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

The boss looked at me as if waiting for a response.

"So... will I be needing this information?" I asked.

"Well yes, but are you still up for the job?" He had a look of slight dissapointment on his face. I'm guessing he thought I was one of those people who drop jobs quicky because of bad history. I actually thought about this for a second. I'm really not a fan of "haunted houses", but I'm sure as hell not letting my brother live with me for the rest of my life.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Well then, let's get you oriented." he led me into a very cramped office with two doors on either side. My desk was already set up. I had a lamp on the edge of the desk with some pencils and some manilla folders being the center piece. The room was kind of cold, but it did have one of those cheap plug in heaters that you get at Walmart. I guess that will have to do.

"This is where your office is, Elliot." He gestured with his arm out to the entire room.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" To be honest, I wasn't really. I think I see the other side of why people wouldn't take the job.

"Well no, but it gets the job done." He pushed a button on both sides of the office which revealed two mechanical doors which came down from the ceiling. "This place will keep ya in air tight."

"Hopefully not literally." I joked. He didn't seem to pay attention, though.

"Remember what the recording said, keep these doors closed only if absolutely needed, alright?"

"Got it."

"Oh, and uh, you'll be needing these." He picked up the manilla folder on the desk and handed it to me. "Do your research, son. You start tomorrow, alright?" After saying that he walked out of the room. I kept the file closed. I put it under my arm, and walked out of the office. Before leaving, I turned toward the animatronics agaain, who were still playing that same song. I swear, the purple bunny thing had it's eyes locked on me.

* * *

**So... I've actually been a fan of the game since it's release, and I've actually had this idea for a very long time now. I'll update it everyday, so be sure to keep yourselves updated.**

**Characters:**

**Elliot Christmas: The new security guard.**

**Boss: More will be revealed later.**

**Mike Schmidt: Security Guard before Elliot.**

**Person on CD: Security Guard before Mike.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Information

**HOI. SO basically this particular chapter will be shorter than usual, hence the title. But don't lose yourselves over it, there's another chapter coming today. I'd also like these stories to be more "interactive", so I have a link for the audio files mentioned in the story. Have fun reading and listening!**

**Files: ( bit . ly/1uWDvf9)**

* * *

So they lied about being able to salvage the first recording only. I guess they were expecting me to quit right after the first message was played. Right when I got home I shut my bedroom door and opened the manila folder. There was the introductory greeting from the company in print format that was mentioned in the first recording. Next were a bunch of legal documents and such, then came the photos, which were screen shots from the security cameras back at the old Fazbear pizzeria. Then there was a small rectangular box with a piece of tape on the side. On the tape it read "_CONFIDENTIAL FILES_" scratched onto the side. I opened it up and it revealed a 2 GB USB drive. Immediately dismissing the other contents, I took the USB drive and put it into my laptop. I opened up the drive, and there were five files. They were all labeled _RECORDING_1 , RECORDING_ 2_ and so on. I played all of them, and essentially they were mostly the same.

Recording two is just the old security guard before Mike congratulating him on making it to his second night, as a guard, presumably. He was talking more about the animatronics, Freddy in particular. Then he was talking a bit about the blind spots that the animatronics have access to. Nothing to worry about here.

Recording three is another congratulation. "Most people don't last this long" is what got my interest. So to him, around night three is where things start to get difficult. He started to give tips on what to do if an animatronic gets to you, and not so good tips at that. Besides that, nothing useful here.

Recording four was quite terrifying. It's kind of hard to put it in words, but the whole recording was:

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four.I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* when I did. Hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. *chime plays*. You know...oh, no-*noises followed by Animatronic screech and static*"_. The screech at the end made me jump at the end, and I swear I've heard that chime before. I looked it up on Google, and I found that the title of the song was "Carmen - Ouverture". The recordings were getting more and more disturbing. And I swear I could hear children's laughter and snapping bones in the static.

Recording five, I'm not sure what to think of it. I am stuck between disturbing and confusing. What was odd was that there was no security guard speaking in the call. It was static for all about seconds when a demonic-like voice started speaking. It was like a distorted voice mixed with a stomach grumbling. Everything from there was unintelligible. I could probably have it sent to an audio analyst to see what I can get out of it, but for now it's a valuable piece of garbage.

So I got back to the manila folder and I searched for a bit more information. In a separate folder inside the folder, there were three documents. The first paper had four photos on it. They were the animatronics. The info given were the names. Bonnie is the purple bunny, also known as the guitarist. Chica is the yellow chicken, although I don't think she has an associated instrument with her. Then there's Freddy Fazbear, the star of the show. Also known as the singer. The fourth character is Foxy, the red pirate fox that resided in Pirate's Cove.

The next paper showed the other security guards and gave their basic information. The last document was a map of the new place.

I had some trouble sleeping that night. I took some supplements to help me sleep, but I'm starting to get these weird "voices" in my head. I think I'm just tired, it was 3 AM after all. But that song, the chime... It's stuck in my head.


	3. Chapter 3 - Night 1

**AND the promised third chapter. This one is a bit longer and a bit more satisfying. Do mind the language, otherwise have fun.**

* * *

So after arriving at 11 PM, the boss quickly gave me a briefing of what I had to do and he quickly walked out. He left me with a monitor that had access to all of the cameras in the building, with a couple of packs of water bottles and some Pringles. I've kept a recording device with me, and now I'll start updating the tapes every second of the time I'm in this shithole. I could hear nothing but the fan in the room and the sound of my breathing. From there, I began to write up.

_NIGHT ONE 9/23/2009_

_"11:32 PM: Not much happening right now, I'm checking the cameras and it seems that everyone is in their proper places. I've also noticed that the Pirate's Cove is not closed now, so I also have a perfect view of Foxy. Nothing on these cameras except for floating dust particles that occasionally hover in front of the camera. Be back in a bit."_

_"11:51 PM: The cameras aren't doing me any good, so nothing useful at the moment. But sometimes I feel like there are footsteps coming from the dining area. None of the animatronics have moved. Other than that, everything is normal."_

_"11:59 PM: I can hear breathing coming from the dining room. To be honest I'm kind of a pussy to go out, but I guess it's for the sake of the job. I'll take the nightstick with me and I'll head out. Be back whenever."_

_"12:05 AM: Nothing in there. I actually ran as fast as I could back to the office like the puss I am, but whatever. I'm checking the cameras right now, still no movements. Hell I don't know if I should be glad that nothing is happening. It's boring as fuck down here. Whate'r, I gotta take a leak. Be back in a bit."_

_"12:30 AM: *in a worried tone* Ok, well now the damn bunny is missing form his spot. He's located in the dining area. Some of the party hats are knocked over. Chica and Freddy haven't moved, and Foxy still seems to be in place. Shit, the bunny moved again. It's deeper into the dining room. It seems to move only when I take the camera off of him. I'd better keep a closer eye on it. Uh... nothing else happening here *gulps water*"_

_"12:56 AM: I'm currently looking at the camera in the Supply Room, Bonnie is staring right at the lens. The eyes seem kind of off, they look bloodshot. Chica turned her body to the left, but that's it... I think. They're not that close to me yet. This is going to be a long night."_

_"1:11 AM: Shit, is in the main hallway. Two turns from there is my office. I'd better wait to close these doors. Chica is now in the dining area. It's staring at the camera from afar. *sighs* This is some creepy shit. Foxy and Freddy are in the same places that they should be in._

_"1:50 AM: They haven't moved for a very long time... I actually haven't checked the lights *click*, nope, nothing there. I'd better start watching the blind spots too. Whoop, Bonnie is back in the dining area. Chica is by the bathroom entrances. Fazbear and Foxy are still frozen in place. Fuck, Bonnie moved again. *static, gets shut off*._

_"1:52 AM: That's strange, it stopped recording. Whatever, I just hope it got the last pieces of commentary."_

_"1:59 AM: Jus' checking on Bonnie and Chica, I thought they would've moved by now."_

_"2:10 AM: None of them have moved. Hold on *gulps more water*. So... Bonnie you son of a bit- hold on... Cameras are disabled. I can't see shit. All I see is static. I need to check the blind spots, hold on. Mmmm... nothing. I need to- oup, they're back on again. Bonnie is no where to be found though, he's not visible on any of the cameras. Chica is back in the dining area. Hold on, I'm looking for Bonn- *gets cut off again by static*._

_"2:12 AM: I think this damn recorder is broken."_

_"3:00 AM: I've been checking the cameras and the blind spots, and Bonnie is nowhere to be found. Chica is by the arcade now, and Freddy is still on the stage, but his head is turned towards the camera. Foxy is still put. Fuck, this is nerve wrecking."_

_"3:34 AM: Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie the bitch. Where are you? Hmph, Chica is has moved to the prizes center, Freddy's head is back in position. Dammit Bonnie, where ar- OH there you are you piece of shit. Bonnie has been located, he is near the main hallway again. I'd better keep an eye on damn smile though... Dammit, the cameras went out again."_

_"4:25 AM: The cameras have been off for so long, I was constantly checking the blind spots. Nothing there. I've been- the footsteps are back. It's coming from the arcade. But the cameras show nothing... That's strange. Lemme just check the left blind sid- HOLY CHRIST *drops recorder, heavy breathing, door shuts*. *Starts laughing* JESUS, WHAT THE HELL. HE WAS IN THE HALL THEN AT THE LEFT... ALREADY? How the... Whew, as long as he doesn't get through that door. *sigh* ok, Chica is still put. Christ."_

_"5:30 AM: I've been trying to turn this damn recorder on, but it just won't listen. This shit. Okay, Bonnie is gone, it seems that he has gone back to his place. Erm let's see here, Freddy's head is turned back around. Chica is in the dining hall... and looking at the camera. Are those... that's fucking teeth in the beak. Ugh. Foxy is still input... Mike and the other guy was right, thi- *gets cut off for the majority of the time spent there*._

By the time it reached 6:30 AM, my boss called me and he gave me the clear that it was fine to go out, but to check the cameras just in case. Every animatronic was back in their place. I gathered my things and cleaned up a little bit before leaving the room.

"So rookie, how was your first day?" the boss asked. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I knew I had to sound professional. Got to keep the job, after all.

"It was pretty easy, the animatronics did move somewhat. No danger, though."

"They didn't get close to you?"

"Well, one of them. Bonnie. Other than that, it was a breeze." I was about to talk about Chica and the teeth inside the beak, but I was interrupted.

"Well, then ya' did good. I heard most people quit on the first day, I guess you're not most people."

"Heh, thanks."

"Oh, and someone will be meeting you tomorrow."

"Who?" He made it sound like a bad thing.

"Well, he's been mentioned before. Remember Mike Schmidt?"

* * *

**CHARACTERS:**

**Freddy: Doesn't need explaining.**

**Foxy: The star animatronic at Pirate's Cove.**

**Bonnie: Guitarist animatronic, also a bunny.**

**Chica: The duck animatronic.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mike Schmidt

**Ok, here's chapter 4. The dialogue at the end with the animatronics was written by goldc01n on his tumblr. Go check him out! Otherwise, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Alright look, this guy has been working for Fazbear Entertainment much longer than I have, and he'll definitely be a great resource for you. So make sure you treat him with proper respect, ai'ight son?" The boss told me.

"Of course." Over the past hour, he was filling me in with information on Mike Schmidt. It's funny; we were discussing this over coffee at a Starbucks across the street.

"How old is the guy?" I asked.

"Older than you, that's for sure." He joked. "Both in experience and age" I was surprised that we were touching more on the subject of Mike and not more on how I almost died of a heart attack yesterday. As he was speaking, I played with the coffee with my spoon pondering on what the hell went down yesterday. It was scary to recall that moment. Those eyes, those teeth, everything about them were just wrong. I was trying to make sense of the whole thing; how Bonnie basically teleported one place to another, the bloodshot eyes, the teeth, the unexplainable breathing and footsteps, glitches in the camera, and the damn chime. The more I thought about it, the more terrifying it was. As I was lost in memory, I was called to attention with two finger snaps in front of my face.

"Hey, Christmas *snap*. You listenin'?" the boss said.

"Yea… Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"The hell crawled up your ass?"

"Oh, nothing. I just, uh-"

"Mike Schmidt is here." So the eagle has landed. I gulped down the last bit of my coffee before putting it to the side of the table. I was actually quite eager to meet him. I needed to make sure I wasn't going crazy; hopefully someone with experience could help me.

"Hey, rook." He said behind my head.

"Ah, Mike!" the boss greeted him with gratefulness. "Please, sit. I already got you some coffee."

"Thanks, uh… What's your name again? Robert… Marlon?"

"Robert Marvin." He said with a smile. "And this is Elliot Christmas, the new guard."

"Yeah, he told me a lot about you." Mike said.

"It's an honor, Mike." I replied. Before we began, Mike started to talk about how he got the job and what he needed the cash for, etcetera. I was quite interested on what he had to say. I had to listen intently in case I miss any vital information. I don't want to die, after all.

"So how was your first night, Christmas?" Mike asked. That was kind of a hard question to answer.

"Well, sir" I said. "I'm not sure what to feel."

"That so?"

"Yes."

"Well describe it then." I wasn't sure how to do that, either.

"I uh… Well, here." I had an idea. I opened up my laptop and I pulled up the audio recordings from the night before. "There are uh… sixteen recordings in total. I thought they could help me." Mike didn't pay attention; he just took the laptop and played files one through sixteen. As Mike was listening, he paused mid-section.

"Did you ever review these files?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, no I have not."

"Come here, have a listen." I walked over to him and put my ear close to the speakers. This was at _1:52 AM._As I was talking, over to the right the chime started playing.

"You don't seem to acknowledge it playing- did you hear it at all?" This just got a lot creepier. I actually don't recall hearing anything like that aside from the fan and constant footsteps.

"No sir." I replied.

"You're lucky you hit the light switch there. If you let that chime play for too long, you're dead. You want to constantly check your blinds spots, whether you hear something or not."

"What's so special about the chime?"

"That, I do not know. I just know that that's the chime that's heard before your death."

"Wait, what about the other security guard?" This was leading somewhere.

"What about him?"

"The last recording with him in it, I think it was recording four. The chime that plays at the end; do you think he heard that?" Mike stood still for a couple of seconds before answering.

"No, I don't think he did. Obviously you wouldn't want to end up like him." He looked disappointed. He was probably thinking about the previous guard. I wanted to ask him about it, but right now it didn't seem appropriate.

"Hey, that tune that we're hearing…" I said.

"What about it?"

"It's been stuck in my head since researching the place, should I be worried?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with the place, it's just a song stuck in your head." Well that got nowhere.

"And what about the cameras and my recorder? All of them kept on shutting off at random intervals during my stay. What the hell does that mean?" He made another long pause.

"I do not know what that means, but from my experience I think its Bonnie tampering with the receivers and mobile devices. He wirelessly receives his guitar parts from an audio machine. Better sound, ya know? It only makes sense for him to direct those waves back at other devices. The waves interfere with any recording device." I sat there and tried to piece together just what the hell he was going on about.

"And how exactly can you come to that conclusion?" I asked.

"I studied engineering in college." He replied. Before leaving, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a USB drive. "Here. This was taken at midnight, the last day before the place was demolished." He handed it to me and walked out. No good bye, nothing.

"Whatever that is, it must be important." The boss said. "Alright, night two starts on Monday, so prepare yourself, okay?" He shook my hand and patted me on the back before leaving. I stayed a little longer. I plugged the USB into my laptop and plugged a pair of earphones in and opened up the file. The file had no name besides the end extension _.WAV._I double clicked it and had a listen. This is what played;

Freddy: _Hey everyone!  
_Chica:_ Hello Boys and Girls!  
_Bonnie_: Hi everybody!  
_Freddy:_ Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

Chica:_ I'm Chica! Let's eat!  
_Bonnie:_ I'm your best bunny, Bonnie!  
_Freddie:_ And everyone knows me! I'm Freddy Fazbear!  
_Bonnie:_ Is everyone having a good time? Because I sure know that I am!  
_Chica:_ I could use some more- more- more- (…help me…)-more pizza!  
_Freddy:_ There's plenty of delicious p-p-people -delicious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizza, Chica!  
_Bonnie:_ You can't live off Pizza all the time, Freddy!  
_Chica:_ You can't?!  
_Freddy:_ You can't?!  
_Chica:_ When you're eating, remember kids to have plenty of -kids. Green- green- green- plenty of green vegetables, kids!  
_Bonnie:_ And all you young bunnies need to have your carrots(…please run…)!  
_Freddy:_ Health is important if you want to li-i-i-i-i-ive. Have a fun and happy-  
_Bonnie:_ (…children…)  
_Freddy:_ Fun and happy time at  
_Together:_ Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!  
_Bonnie:_ Hey, Chica!  
_Chica:_ Yeah B-B-(…god..?)Bonnie?  
_Bonnie_: You know what I do to have fun?  
_Chica:_ Is it the games?  
_Bonnie:_ N-n-nope!  
_Freddy:_ Is it the P-P- (…don't let them escape…)Pirate's Cove?  
_Bonnie:_ Not even close!  
_Chica:_ Well what is it, Bonnie?  
_Bonnie:_ I like to sing!  
_Freddy:_ Well why didn't you say so! Let's rock out the band!  
_Chica:_ 1…. 2… 1…  
_Bonnie:_ 2…  
_Chica:_ 3…  
_Freddy_: 4.. I-I-I-I-I- *electric pop* *chime plays*. - *cut off*._


	5. Chapter 5 - Foxy

"Hey, sport!" I called to my son, Reggie. He's my four year old. "Did you get the Legos I sent to you?"

"Yeah, Dad! I made the spaceship thing and I made it go _WHIRRR_ and it was so cool with the lasers and everything Daddy!" It was nice to see him so full of life. I always felt that even through a divorce, the children are what fill you up with happiness inside.

"Say," I said. "Daddy's got a new job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Do you know what that means?"

"What, daddy?" He sounded very excited.

"I can get you in… for free. We're gonna have a good weekend tonight." He sprung up like a happy little dog. To someone like Mike that would've sounded like a bad idea, but we're going at lunch time tomorrow, not at night.

"Wow! Wow! Wow, Dad! That's soooo cool because my friends went there…" He kept on going on and on about his friends going there, followed by thanking me and saying that I'm the best dad in the world. I grabbed him by the shoulders gently to calm him down.

"Hey Reggie, where's Thomas?" I asked.

"He's getting ready-"

"Right here, Dad."

"There's my big man!" I called out. Thomas is my eldest son, sixteen years old. Ever since his mother and I split, he's been acting callous towards me. I opened up my arms to hug him as a friendly gesture, but he just walked past me, put on his headphones, and sat in my car.

"He does that." Reggie said before going into the car. As Reggie closed the door, his mother came out with her arms crossed. I walked up to her. Before I could say anything, she slapped me right across the face. The left side stung like a bitch.

"Elliot, it's been a month since you've picked up the kids. What the hell have you been doing for a month? Huh?!" She was whisper yelling at me. And she's right; it was completely my fault I couldn't pick them up, but I needed to look for some jobs so I can earn some extra money.

"Look, I'm sorry, I needed a job to help Mitch get outta my apartment, ok?"

"Where are you working now?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2, I'm the security guard." I could obviously see that she was putting effort into holding in a laugh. She made it too obvious. "Hey, I just need cash then I'm finished. I literally just have to sit in a room for a couple of hours and then boom, I get money."

All she did was shake her head with a smile and walked back into her house, shutting the door. I could see the window curtains jerk open, so obviously she was waiting for me to make a move. I let out a sigh and walked back to the car. Right when I started driving, Thomas spoke up.

"Seriously, Dad?"

"What?"

"That Fazbear's Pizzeria? How low have you decided to stoop?"

"Look, what do you want from me? It's only part time, and I work every other day."

"Did you see any dead children?"

"Thomas, enough."

"What dead children?" Reggie asked.

"Do you know the Bite of 1987?"

"Thomas, I said that's enough."

"What's the Bite of 1987?" Reggie asked again.

"One of the animatronics bit one of the kid's heads off, BOO!" Reggie then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs. I snapped.

"THOMAS. I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH!" Everyone just shut up after that. It was going to be a long ride. I parked in the parking lot of a McDonald's and took a deep breath. Thomas was the only one giving me headaches.

"Thomas," I said. "I love you, because you're my son. And Reggie, I love you because you're my son. But Thomas, I think I deserve a bit more respect as a father, don't you think?" He said nothing. "Look, we'll go out tomorrow, ok? For today, when we get home I want you guys to let me work, ok? Can you do that for me, Thomas?" Thomas nodded.

As we got home, the kids unpacked their stuff and went into their room. Mitch wasn't anywhere to be found; I guess he went for another drive. That's the third time this week. I waited a little bit for the kids to quiet down. When I thought it was safe, I went into my bedroom and locked the door. The laptop was already open. I had received another audio clip, a couple weeks before the demolishing of the old Fazbear Pizzeria. It was sent in an email by Mike. Again, the file had no name, but was labeled (1).WAV. I played the file again. This is what was heard;

Freddy: _Hey all you swashbuckling pirate fans! Head on down to the pirate cove because the show's about to start! It's our good old Pal Foxy! Foxy…? I know he's around here somewhere!_

Foxy: _(…never accept me…)_

Freddy: _Maybe we need to call him out. Foxy!_

Foxy: _(…always alone…)_

Freddy: _Help me out kids! Foxy!_

Foxy: _(…not one of them…)_

Freddy: _Last time -time kids! Nice and loud so we can get him out here!_

Foxy: _(...eat them…)_

Freddy: _Foxy!_  
*curtain opens*

Foxy_: Yarr me mateys! It's me Foxy and Welcome to the Pirates Cove! Freddy best be gettin' back to the stage or I'll be forced to (…gut the pig…) -forced to make 'em walk the plank!_

Freddy: _Ha ha! Have fun kids and let's k-k-(…kill them…) k-keep ourselves safe when exploring Pirates Cove!_

Foxy: _Yarharhar… You best be getting back to the stage land lover because these little ones are now a part of the pirate's crew. When in the Pirate Cove, remember to adventure safe and no running around the cove, or else ye be (lost forever) ye be walkin the plank. Aye! Is it swashbucklin' adventures that yer seekin', lads? Or is it that (…I don't belong here…) -or is it that you're not a kin to the seven seas!? All pirates gimmie ARG! (…please help me…) Ha ha Arg! I be seein' ya already walkin' about with your pizza in hand and your (…sins against god…) -your soda pops like proper sea pirates! And like proper sea pirates do, we'll be havin' ourselves a Sea Shanty! Oooooh! What do you do with a drunken sailor? (…I'm not in control…) What Do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a Drunken Sailor early in the Mornin'? (…not in control… *progressively more panicked*) Put 'em in the long boat till he's sober (…not in control… *progressively more panicked*) Put 'em in the long boat till he's sober_!

Little Girl: _Mommy! Mommy look! The fox is weird! What happened to the legs on it, Mom?_

Mom: _That's nice dear. Don't climb on it._

Little Girl: _It has a hook for a hand! Look at the hook, Mom!_

Worker: _Little girl… Sweetie you can't get that close to Foxy. It's not… You really shouldn't be up there._

Little Girl: _You're not my mom! You're can't tell me what to do!_

Worker: _Ma'am, please ask your daughter to get off of the stage._

Mom: _She's not hurting anyone. Let her play with the fox if she wants to play with the fox._

Little Girl: _Mom! Look at his funny mouth! He's so stupid looking! Ha ha!_

Foxy:_ (...NOT IN CONTROL… *progressively more panicked*) P-Put... 'em... in the… (…STOP…) –L-long boats… 'til he's… sober…. early…. in -in -in -in  
*bloody crunch* *gasps* *Screaming*_

Worker: _Oh god…. Oh my god….  
*fades out to chime*_

The chime… I think it's following me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Purge

"Alright" I said. "I'm going to work now, so you two listen to Uncle Mitch while I'm gone, okay?" I glanced at Thomas. "That means you."

They both nodded. I gave Reggie a hug and kiss and waved to Thomas.

"Look, you watch the kids closely or I'll raise hell on you, got it?"

"Got it man, geez." Mitch said with a chuckle.

"I'll be out until six in the morning, by the time I get back the kids better be in the house."

"Look, I got it. Now don't you have a job to get to?" I simply nodded and put on my uniform. I did a quick background check; Food, water, empty water bottles, and recording device. Before leaving, I said another goodbye to everyone before shutting the front door. This job was kind of stressful; unlike other jobs you get to go home and see your wife, kids, brothers and parents, while in this job sometimes I don't feel like I'm going to come back at all. Imagine your family finding your intestines shoved inside an animatronic suit. I went into my car and headed down the road.

As I was driving on the highway, I was trying to piece together the audio files that were given to me by Mike. They made absolutely no sense. The way the animatronics turned on at night, the way they were speaking… It was almost as if they were begging for help. God was mentioned several times as well, adding to the creepiness of the entirety of this concept. And yet, the unknown worker in the Foxy recording – he sounded so calm when telling the little girl to get off. What's worse is that he didn't even seem surprised. What if this is all some sick ass prank? No, by now the murderer would have been caught. Maybe tech would know about the glitches... The thing is that the whispers sounded so human, it was kind of hard to believe that the animatronics were doing this on their own. Now I was just beginning to over think it.

Before I got to the restaurant, I received a notification on my phone – a text message from a blocked number. Since I had already arrived ten minutes early, I shut off the car and opened the text. The message read;

J J JJJJJ:

01010011 01010100 01010101 01000011 01001011 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000011 01000001 01011001 00100000 01010011 01001111 01010101 01001100 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010011 01001111 01010010 01010010 01011001 00100000 01001101 01001111 01001101 01001101 01000001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010110 01001111 01001001 01000011 01000101 01010011 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010011 01000101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01001000 01010101 01010010 01010100 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000101 01011001 01000101 01010011 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010011 0100010

END OF MESSAGE.

I've seen this before; it's called binary. Why the hell someone would use this kind of encryption, I don't know. What's even more confusing is why it was sent to me. I didn't have any more time to sit around and translate it, so I just put it away, and used the spare key to get into my office. I turned on the recorder. Night two had begun.

_NIGHT TWO 9/26/2009_

_12:31 AM: Alright, here I am again in this office. So far, everything is going as expected; nothing is moving. Normally, things would start acting up right now… No, everything seems normal *eats a chip*. Pirate's Cove is closed._

_ 12:50 AM: Mmokay, checking the camera in the kitchen is no use, it's the only camera malfunctioning so far. Maybe it's the sound waves that Mike was talking abo- oop, no it's up *chuckles*. Alright, everything looks A.O.K in here… Blind spots normal *fan stops spinning*… Well shit._

_ 1:50 AM: Okay so I've been trying to fix the fan for the past hour and it hasn't been doing anything, but it's also not a power outage because the doors, lights and cameras still seem to be working. I've got eyes on all the animatronics and they're not moving._

_ 1:56 AM: Okay, looks like Bonnie is on the move now. Bonnie is located in the dining room, and Chica has her head turned towards the camera on the stage. The teeth that were in her beak are showing, with the eyes looking bloodshot as well. *Gets worried*, Bonnie is missing from the dining room. I'm looking through all the cameras right- *shuts off*._

_ 2:04 AM: Dammit, not again. The cameras are still functioning okay and I now have visual on Bonnie. Chica is turned back to her original position- Huh, that's odd. Freddy's head is turned towards the entrance. I've never seen any of the animatronics do that. Foxy is still put._

_ 2:05 AM: I need to take a fucking piss, man._

_ 2:20 AM: All Bonnie has been doing was running around in circles. He's gone from the dining room, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, to the arcade and back. Chica is gone now. Freddy is still pointing towards the entrance. *long pause* I can see two eyes peering from the curtain in Pirate's Cove, that should be Foxy. I-_

_ 2:25 AM: Fuck it. I've noticed that none of them have gone close to my area. I need to start- I think the entrance doors have opened. Checking cameras- Shit, shit, shit, shit! What do I do?! I need to see the animatronics- they're back in their places. I can't just go out there and get them; I'll be killed on sight. I just need to watch the kids, I guess. Fucking Christ!_

_ 2:26 AM: I think these kids are between sixteen and seventeen years old… Hold on, they're speaking. I'll hold up the recorder to the monitor speaker to get better audio. (Teens speaking)_

_ Guy 1: "See? Told you the fucking doors would be open. Stupid management."_

_ Guy 2: "Don't get so full of yourself, dude. We're not even supposed to be here."_

_ Guy 1: "Lighten up. We have this entire place to ourselves."_

_ Girl: "Brett, are those cameras?"_

_ Guy 2: "Yeah, we should probably leave-"_

_ Guy 1: "Come on, you pussy. It's either we use this place while we have the chance or not. We have games and pizza to ourselves, plus even if the cameras were watching us, someone would have come out and escorted us by now."_

_ Girl: "*sigh* Alright… Hey look, the animatronics!" Shit… No, no, no!_

_ Guy 2: "Oh yeah, there's Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica."_

_ Guy 1: "Hey, remember the story about the old place… What was it? Oh yeah, the Bite of '97!"_

_ Guy 2: "The Bite of '87."_

_ Guy 1: "Well people said it was because someone was HAUNTING it."_

_ Girl: "Those aren't true, Christian. Only morons would believe that."_

_ Guy 2: "Plus, it was actually a malfunction in the endoskeleton's control pane-"_

_ Guy 1: "You better hope it doesn't…. GET YA!"_

_ Girl: "AHH"_

_ Guy 2: "Christian *panting* what the fuck, man?!"_

_ Guy 1: "Lighten up. Say, let's get a look at the animatronics!" SHIT. DON'T._

_ Guy 2: "Fine. Coming, Belle?"_

_ Girl: "Fine."_

_ Guy 1: *doing a Freddy Fazbear impression* "HEY BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO THE SHITTIEST PIZZA PARLOR IN THE UNIVERSE. I'M FREDDY THE FAGGOT-"_

_ Guy 2: "Keep your voice down!"_

_ Guy 1: "-AND THESE ARE MY TRUSTY FRIENDS… Well, you guys? Come on, it's no fun without you guys."_

_ Guy 2: "Ugh…. Bonnie the bunny…."_

_ Girl: "…Chica the chicken…."_

_ Guy 1: "AND LOOK AT THIS LITTLE BOY *gestures to guy 2*! LOOK AT HOW CUTE HE IS!"_

_ Guy 2: "Cut it out, Christian."_

_ Guy 1: "I COULD JUST EAT HIM- *electronic popping*"_

_ Freddy: "H-H-Hey, everyone!"_

_ Chica: "Hell-hello Boys and Girls!"_

_ Guy 2: "What the…"_

_ Bonnie: "Hi everybody!"_

_ Freddy: "Welcome to (…hell…) F-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"_

_ Girl: "Christian…"_

_ Guy 2: "I think we should go…"_

_ Chica: "I-I'm Chica! Let's ea-eat (…the children…)"_

_ Guy 1: "What are they saying? *slowly backs away*"_

_ Bonnie: "I'm your- your best bunny, B-Bonnie!"_

_ Freddy: "A-A-And everybody know-w-w-w-w-w-w (…GET THEM…) *flesh snapping crunch*"_

_ Girl and Guy 2: "CHRISTIAN!"_

_ Girl: "Christian's…. Head!"_

_ Guy 2: "Belle, let's get out of here!"_

_ Chica: "I could use some more- more- more- (…CHILDREN…)"_

_ Girl: "The doors are locked!"_

_ Shit, what the fuck do I do… Gah, fuck it! *recording shuts off*_

I rushed out of the office and made a run for the entrance. I ducked under Chica's arm and called for the kids.

"Over here!" I yelled. They both took notice of my presence and made a run for it. They too, ran past Chica and ran with me back to my office. I looked to the right before the hallway to the office; Pirate's Cove was open. They were all coming for us. Before we left I looked in the direction where Freddy was standing; there was blood and brain remnants dripping from his mouth. The boy on the ground in front of him was decapitated, twitching. Freddy turned his head towards us.

"There's plenty of delicious p-p-people when you're at (…hell…) Freddy said.

"Into the office!" I grabbed the girl by the arm and swung her into my office.

"H-HELP!" I turned behind my back to see the other kid being dragged back into the dining room by Chica. She used her beak to bite down onto his ankle, with a snap and crackle to top it off. He let out a blood curdling cry before he said his last words;

"I- I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I ran back into the office and shut both doors, and turned off the lights. I hugged the girl tightly under my desk, trying to keep her out of the sight of the animatronics. Footsteps could be heard outside. The chime started playing. Banging could be heard on the left door.

"Arrr, me mateys! I'll make ye walk the p-p (…planes of hell…) –walk the plank!" Foxy was here.

"Health is important if you want to li-i-i-i-ive." Freddy was here too. I could feel the girl's tears being soaked up onto my chest.

"Be quiet and still, okay?" I whispered. I felt her head nod and we continued. The banging wouldn't stop. I glanced at the monitor; we had 30 percent power left. The banging wouldn't stop. It shook the room with every clash of hard steel. My heart was pulsating.

"G-g-get ready to rock out the band!" Freddy said. (…and purge the souls of the unworthy…)


	7. Chapter 7 - Decay

"Keep still…" I whispered to the girl. Foxy was still trying to smash the door open. I got a glimpse of Chica's hideous smile behind the glass on the right side of the office. The eyes were bloodshot. Outside you can hear the electronic popping and the broken voices of the animatronics. These things were demonic. The voices were switching between high and low pitches, making the dialogue almost impossible to understand. The only decipherable words were "_Hey kids!" _and _"Let's eat!"_ While this hell was going on, I grabbed the monitor to check the time; there were still ten minutes to go. I clutched the girl tightly as the lights started to flicker on and off. There was ten percent power left. The chime started to play again, only a bit more distorted. While the animatronics were speaking their usual lines, I could swear that there were the voices of children crying for help. Then again in this kind of situation, you'd believe anything. Everything that was happening was all too real. The room was still shaking. I couldn't decide what was worse, the chime or Freddy's god forsaken voice. The doors made a screeching sound. They were trying to claw their way through. The sound was ear torturing. The little girl covered her years and started to sob more, saying

"I want to go home! I want to go home! Forgive me!" I couldn't do anything about that. I've never felt so helpless as a person. I started questioning my ability to protect this girl. The screeches stopped, though the pounding started again. The lamp that was nailed onto the ceiling starting swinging back and forth violently, making the screws come loose with every swinging motion it made. It collapsed. The lamp fell to the floor, with glass shards now everywhere. Some of the bigger shards made cuts on my skin. I let out a small grunt, but I didn't stop protecting the girl. Finally, a little glimmer of light started to fill the room. They were lifting the doors. I pushed the girl back behind me, covering her with the entirety of my back and arms.

"Argh…. Get ready t-t-to walk the plank-k-k-k, land-dweller!" Foxy's voice seeped through the room. Freddy laughed demonically. I prepared for the worse.

Just as I was about the close my eyes, I heard a bell ring, followed by a demonic screech, then finally… Silence. The type of silence that you could hear your heartbeat in. I got up and grabbed the girl by the arms, saying "It's okay, now." She nodded but didn't say anything. I checked my phone; it was six thirty. I turned on the spare light and looked around the room. It was a total mess. I was glad that I was wearing my shoes, as the shards of glass filled the room. I pressed the button to open the left door, and we exited cautiously. Slowly with each step, our heart rates started to increase. Then I peered out of the corner of the hallway bend; the animatronics were in their places. Pirate's Cove was closed. Everything was normal, except for the remains of two boys near the stage. The girl didn't say anything, but stared in awe. She then proceeded to sob on her knees. I picked her up and put her onto her feet, saying

"Shhh, it's all okay now. What's your name?"

"*sniff* I'm B-Belle." She wiped away her tears with some of her makeup smearing her face.

"That's a pretty name, Belle. Come with me and we'll wait for my boss outside. He'll know what to do." She nodded again and followed me outside. Air had never smelled so good. Aside from the rancid stench of the decomposing bodies, the sweet aroma of pine trees gave me a sense of freedom. I turned around, only to see a dark abyss filling the restaurant.

We sat there for a total of fifteen minutes when the boss came by. I was furious to see him, yet kind of relieved. We stared at each other for a bit before he came out of his car. I walked over to him, stomping the ground and I grabbed him by this collar.

"Now tell me just what the _fuck_ are you trying to pull huh?!" He sincerely looked confused.

"Look, I don't know! What happened?!" He was worried, not much for the fact that I was about to knock his teeth out, but more about what happened in the restaurant. He shuffled around in his collar to get some breathing room. I calmed down a little bit. This wasn't me. I let him go as he started gasping hard for air.

"I'm sorry… This is not like me."

"No need to apologize. Who's the girl, your daughter?"

"No. Her name is Belle, she and a couple of friends broke into the place. Don't worry, she was just with a couple of teens." He looked at her and smiled.

"Look, you need to check this out. Get inside." I said. I walked back and I took Belle with us, so she could help explain what went on last night. I started to tell the boss the story.

"Okay, so I couple of teens broke into the restaurant, and they started to mess with the animatronics."

"Uh huh?"

"Then they were, I don't know, insulting the animatronics? Then after a little while the animatronics turned on, saying their usual lines again."

"Go on."

"Then they started to slowly approach the kids, with all of them backing off."

"And?"

"Well, Freddy and Chica took the lives of the two boys that were with Belle. The first one had his head chomped off, and the other boy had his legs severed, I figured he might have bled to death."

"Well, where are they?!"

"Inside by the stage. Come on." We all ran inside the building and to the stage. Something was a bit off; the rotten smell was gone. I ran past the boss, looking at the stage.

The bodies of the two boys were gone. No blood soaked into the carpet, no brains anywhere, nothing. Freddy and Chica's mouth were free of blood, and they weren't bloodshot anymore. The room had a new room smell to it. I walked a little closer. No, nothing. The boss finally arrived. I turned towards him, not knowing what to say. I was shaking in my spot. I couldn't decide whether to be scared or angry. I was ready to hear it.

"Well, where are the bodies?" He asked, slightly furious. He glared at me. I had nothing to say.

"Sir, I swear, my friends were killed by these… _things_!" Belle said. "Even the guard's office was raided! Look at the glass!" She led us into my office. "See-"

"See what?" Boss interrupted. "There's nothing here." Everything was put back to normal. Maybe the cuts on my leg would help. Before I said anything, I pulled off the left leg of my pants; the scars were gone, too. There was literally no evidence that any of this happened. The boss was getting impatient. We searched the entire building for about thirty minutes to an hour, but found nothing. Everything was in pristine condition. I started to have a headache.

"Look, boss-"

"Christmas, get some rest. This job has probably put a lot on you. I'll take the girl, and call the police to escort her back to her parents."

"But-"

"Now, Christmas." Well shit. I guess I should be glad I wasn't fired. I was terrified, though. Was I really delusional? No, that can't be. It was too real. The cuts on my leg, the death of those children. Hell, we can't even find the kids. The boss wouldn't take our word for it if there was nothing to show. I walked to my car, got in and closed the door. I screamed with anger. Now I was starting to think I was going delusional. I need to get to the bottom of this. Then I remembered the text message; the one sent in binary. This should show me something. Before leaving, I waved to the boss and Belle with a fake smile, and I drove on home.

The kids were still in bed by the time I arrived. I hopped on my laptop and I input the digits into a translator I found online. Here's the translation;

STUCK DECAY SOULS TORTURED SORRY MOMMA THE VOICES STOP PLEASE I BEG YOU WE ARE COMING DO NOT HURT ME THEM THE EYES PLEASE

These words were no doubt creepy, yet they made no absolute sense. _Stuck, decay, tortured souls, Momma, the voices…_ What could they mean? I started to review my recording from the night before. I stopped at the time interval 1:05 AM and I listened. This point in time was when I left my recorder on to pick up any sounds that could be useful. No voices or anything, but the chime started playing faintly. I started to wonder, "Why am I still alive?" I recalled what Mike had said. He mentioned that if that tune plays, then I'm doomed. Yet I'm still here. This all made no sense. Though the "Momma" part catches my attention. About ten to fifteen years ago, five different children were abducted by a man in a Freddy Fazbear costume. He lured the kids into a back alley way, when they were to be never found again. Maybe this had something to do with that. But again, in this type of situation; you can believe _anything._


	8. Chapter 8 - Confusion

**Hey! Sorry for the insufferable waiting. This week and last week have been very busy. Basically I'm just over encumbered with more important work in general, and Homecoming is coming VERY soon, so there's that as well. Then there's my birthday, yadda yadda yadda. I'm also sorry if this chapter is not as satisfying or worth the long wait, but again I'm very busy at the moment. I just found a little glimmer of time in my schedule, so I decided to take advantage of that. I promise there will be tons of better chapters in the future, but those will have to wait. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy.**

* * *

"_What do they mean?" _I kept on thinking to myself. About a week and a half has passed since the events with the girl, though everything stopped happening at night. The animatronics didn't move. No noises. No chimes. I just sat there. Right now, nothing was making much sense to me. I think I've become an insomniac, with migraines popping up every so often. I turned on my laptop and hopped into my bed, staring at the wall on the right side. I had the words _"STUCK DECAY SOULS TORTURED SORRY MOMMA THE VOICES STOP PLEASE I BEG YOU WE ARE COMING DO NOT HURT ME THEM THE EYES PLEASE"_ sprawled out onto a huge wrinkled piece of butcher paper that was crudely pinned in the center of the wall. Several pictures I've taken of the restaurant were also taped onto the center of the paper. In a locked drawer next to my bed, I had all of the important files that I've collected over the time I've been working at the Pizzeria. This included the past case files, pictures, transcripts, cassettes and CDs, etcetera.

The boys that went missing the other night caused quite the stir in the news, though the restaurant itself wasn't targeted; they just assumed it was some sick-ass pedophile or rapist. Of course, they wouldn't believe in moving animatronics. I've seen enough to justify myself, however. I'm also glad I'm not the only one. During the week and a half of complete silence, I was running some audio scans and analysis with one of my close friends, Milo. We went to high school and college together, and if anything, he was far more technically superior than I was. As well as many other people, the Freddy Fazbear murders were no news to him. When I was telling him about my experiences, it took him a while to believe me until I got out the recordings.

The entire reason I went to Milo because he was able to decipher even the crudest of audio, and make it sound as if you were there yourself. He had a few big jobs, such as movie sound production for some pretty popular films. There were two reasons I needed Milo; first, I needed to figure out what the faint whispers were saying in the recording. I also needed him to clean up the audio a little bit more, just to see if I could find anything else that would be considered inaudible.

"So this is it?" Milo said with a hint of disappointment.

"Look, just listen to the tapes. You'll see what I'm talking about."

"Alright." He put the flash drive into his computer and opened up the files with one of his programs. He then put on a pair of headphones and played with the sound. His eyes were shifting back and forth while typing furiously on his keyboard. About fifteen minutes have passed before he was able to show me the final result.

"This should do it." He said. He unplugged his headphones and put the speakers on full volume. When I saw him do this, I hoped he wasn't playing some sick jump scare joke on me; he was known to do that. He pressed play, and we both listened. I documented what I could;

**_NIGHT ONE_**

_1:56: *static* *distorted growling* *static becomes more violent* *silence*_

_2:45: *inaudible whispers*_

_2:46: *whispers: "We … Kill… Home?.. Souls… GRAW-"_

_3:50: *growling continues* *silence throughout the rest*_

_4:00: "We've…"_

**_NIGHT TWO_**

_12:00: "Hey… *laughing* Let's play *children laughter* No, no, no, enough! *children laughter* Come on, Daddy! *sadistic laughing, hands clapping* *loud thump* *silence*"_

_1:30: *Child sobbing* *silence*_

_2:40: "Come on, Anna!" *silence*_

_2:42: *screaming, followed by distorted laugh*_

_2:50: "Imposter..."_

_3:20: *Bones cracking**silence*_

_4:00: "Seen you…"_

_4:23: *Laughing**gurgles* "HEY K-K-KIDS!" *silence*_

**_NIGHT THREE_**

_1:03: "Why, Mommy?"_

_2:00: "Let go of her!"_

_2:03: *distorted static, inaudible speaking*_

_2:50: *Footsteps* "We're coming."_

_3:01: "MARRY CHRISTMAS-CHRISTMAS-CHRISTMAS- (…get…) CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" (Freddy)_

_3:50: *more sobbing* "Have fun kids!" *sobbing*_

_4:00: "Before…"_

_4:35: *static, grumbling* *metal banging* *footsteps, fades to silence*_

**_NIGHT FOUR_**

_1:50: "Hello again."_

_1:59: "Almost there" *screech*_

_2:25: *more gurgling, sobbing in the background*_

_3:30: "The hills…"_

_3:40: *footsteps, banging on door*_

_4:00: "Come in…"_


	9. Chapter 9 - Sorrow

**Hey. Sorry again for very long due chapters. I'm currently trying to work on a schedule that fits the amount of work I have from school. A lot of personal matters as well. Basically, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. If you want updates on what I'm doing, you can follow me on my Tumblr account (link in bio) or my blogger account (coming soon). Again, enjoy!**

* * *

The results were bone-chilling. I stopped midway throughout the recordings, as I didn't want to break down in front of Milo. I looked at him, and he looked back at me. We both had the same expression on our faces; fear. I immediately smiled at him.

"Crazy shit, huh?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "This is your job?" He said that with a smile. I took a little bit of offense to that, but I couldn't retaliate. I didn't want to risk any future help I needed. I told him the truth instead;

"Nope." Whoops. Not the truth. "I was just looking through some website," God dammit. "I got these files from a link and I thought that they were pretty interesting." I'm a terrible liar.

"Since when did you go on the internet?"

"I stumbled upon a link, don't lose your shit."

"Why would someone like you take interest in this?"

"I get bored."

"I thought you said this was work related?"

"It is."

"What does a web link have to do with your work?"

There was no mirror in the room, but if I saw myself I'd probably be very red right now. He just stared at me with a weird expression, before sighing and turning back to his computer.

"Look," he said. "Whatever freaky shit you're into, I don't care if it's a fetish or some kind of pastime, but if this was a waste of my time, you can see your way out." Ouch.

There was no way I could take home the recordings; I didn't have the equipment to get that type of work at home. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to use it for my lack of knowledge. The least I could do was thank him, and come back another time with different recordings.

"You can trash those files." I said. "I'll see if I can find more of these recordings online." He said nothing, just stared at his computer. I had him print out the transcript I wrote for further studying. I then gave him fifty dollar bill, only because he was being so helpful.

I was actually more creeped out than amazed. The sounds heard were so loud, yet I don't recall anything like that from the nights before. When I'm there, it's the usual footsteps, breathing, and electric fan buzzing. A lot of this really wasn't making sense to me, yet it's hard to get any information as no one would believe me except for Mike, but he's almost impossible to reach these days. Sometimes I feel like he's disappeared from the world alone. That guy is good at hiding. I've made about fifteen appointments, all of which were not responded to. The only form of "contact" we've ever had was back at that Starbucks and through the emails he's sent me. Maybe he just doesn't want to be involved again, I could understand that. But believe me, I've tried numerous times in contact with other people, and Mike is my only lead.

I finally arrived back home from the studio. It was about a two hour drive. It was three o'clock in the morning, and all the streets I drove on were pretty much vacant with the exception of a car or two that would pass along. I was still shuffling in my seat, sort of uncomfortable due to the recordings. I almost got a migraine trying to piece everything together. After about three hours with a stop at two gas stations, I got home, though I was far from sleepy. Irritable, really. I was eager to see what kind of evidence I can pull from this. I walked into my bedroom and locked the door. My room was a mess. There were newspaper articles, photos, paper balls, and flash drives everywhere. I simply pushed the papers off the bed and got to the transcript. So far there was nothing I could find in the text. I've studied the text for about two hours, my eyes darting back and forth through the text, both skimming and reading in depth.

I've started to notice in the timestamp "4:00", if you connect those together, it makes a sentence. "We've Seen You Before Come in." I pondered on this for a while. It was either a very good coincidence or something much more sinister. "Seen you before" is what got me stumped. "We've" was seen on night one, and I don't recall ever going there other than for the job. I've never brought my kids there until a couple of days ago. I've driven past it a couple of times, but I doubt there's any way they could have "seen" me.

"They're robots." kept on replaying over and over in my head. Again, there was no obvious explanation, nor cryptic. It just plain out didn't make sense. I thought about contacting Mike, but he hasn't answered the last fifteen emails I've sent to him. I wanted to be worried, yet I had a more "pissed" feeling. I wasn't quite sure what to think now. As I've mentioned before, Mike was my only lead. I say "was" now because it's been almost a month and still no word.

**_TWO WEEKS LATER._**

I was still at my computer, organizing and collecting any documents I could about the entire incident. The restaurant was under maintenance, so I wasn't allowed to work until then, so I took up home-based work. I still needed the cash.

As I was skimming through the documents, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Thomas yelled from the other side of the house. I got up, walked out my room and to the front door. Thomas had already answered the bell, and turned around as soon as my presence entered the room. I've been spending so much time in my room that the light coming out the front door almost stung my eyes. "They want you." Thomas said.

He stepped aside and I took the front. Belle and whom I assumed to be her mother stood out on the porch. She was quite the looker, might I add.

"Hey Belle, and…"

"Stacy. Stacy Mills. This is my daughter."

"Mhm, and may I ask why you're here?" She paused for all of three seconds before speaking up.

"Look, I know my daughter has done some bad things in her life, but lying is not one of them." I tried my best to stay away from a confused expression; she obviously looked kind of hurt. "We just came to thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter's life from that gang attack."

"Gang attack?" I thought to myself. I looked at Belle. I knew what she was doing. Like me, I knew that she thought that telling her mother about the animatronics would've sounded ridiculous. I completely understood.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's safe, too." I gave Belle a smile and turned back to Stacy.

"Mind if you and I talked alone?" She asked. I thought about it for a bit, then I gave in.

"Belle," I turned to Belle. "Why don't you hang out with my son Thomas, your mom and I are going to have a little talk." I turned around and was surprised to find that Thomas was still standing behind me. I glanced at him. "Thomas, take her to the living room. Talk to her." Thomas blushed a little bit.

"Okay." He responded. He gestured for Belle to come in, and she immediately walked into the house. As she made her way to the living room, I shut the front door behind me and I walked out to the side walk with Stacy.

"So, I'm heading out of town for a business trip." She started. "I need you to look after Belle for a while."

"Can't you just order a babysitter?"

"I want her to be with someone she knows. You saved her life, she should be comfortable with you."

"You just met me. How could you possibly choose me to watch your daughter?"

"Something about you says I can trust you." She looked like one of those women who wouldn't budge during an argument, so I sighed and I took the job.

"Good." She said. She grabbed a sheet of paper and pen from her purse and began to jot something down. "This paper has my phone number, emergency number, address and email. Please, if anything happens, call me. And promise you'll keep my daughter out of trouble."

"Sounds like a hard thing to promise on." I looked down and saw her clinching her fits. "Don't worry," I added. "She'll be safe with me." About another five minutes of conversation were fit in before she departed. I looked into the living room window to see Thomas making Belle laugh. I smiled, before I got a text on my phone. I got it out and read the message; it was from the boss. I opened up the message and began reading. The conversation was as follows;

_"__Elliot, answer when you can."_

_ "__What"_

_ "__You need to come over to the restaurant. Now."_

_ "__What happened?"_

_ "__Mike is dead."_


	10. Chapter 10 - Endgame

**Hi. Be sure to check out my new blog if you haven't already. Read the first post. You can find that in my bio on my profile. Thanks, and enjoy :)**

* * *

I pulled up to the crime scene with a cold sweat running down my neck. I was shaking as I turned the corner into the parking lot of the restaurant. Swiftly I got out, running over to the flashing red and blue lights and yellow tape surrounding the scene. The boss was sitting down on a nearby bench, hands on his face. I ran up to him, wiping the sweat away from my face.

"Are you alright?" I asked with haste. All he did was weakly lift his right arm, and pointed over to where Mike's body was. I hesitated, not wanting to leave his side, but I knew he meant otherwise. I ran over to the scene. I was able to get past a few policemen and women and onto the crime scene. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from vomiting. The entire scene was gruesome.

Out on the street; lay there a grunge- golden Freddy Fazbear suit, with blood stains present all over its rotting fur texture. Limbs from the suit were missing, such as the left hand piece; where Mike's hand took its place. On the right foot of the suit, Mike's foot was present instead; no socks or shoes were present. He appeared to be naked on the inside of the suit. Faint cut marks could be easily seen on the abdominal area, with blood faintly oozing out. And the head, being the most gruesome part; Mike's eyes can be seen popping out, with blood making circles around the eye area. His teeth could be crudely shown through the mouth piece where the actor is supposed to be seeing out of. A forensics officer lifted the mask off, and Mike's head was just completely battered and squashed, with the neck just barely hanging onto the torso. They grabbed a bunch of cutting tools and proceeded to _cut _the suit off of Mike, as opposed to just taking it off would risk Mike losing his limbs. His fingernails seemed to be missing, and a dark purple liquid was present in his mouth. His hands and feet looked like someone tried to pull them off but failed doing so. And that smell. That _god-awful _stench that the suit gave off.

"The body must've been here for a while." Said one of the members of the forensics team. A police officer could be seen vomiting into a nearby garbage can. I couldn't blame him; I was on the verge myself.

His final state was not recognizable as a human. As they finished taking the suit off, there seemed to be crude writing on his back. Luckily, they turned it around and I was able to make out what it said;

_Trapped._ Trapped. It didn't make the slightest sense to me. The writing looked to be carved out using an icepick of some sorts, though I wouldn't know. Anything that could cut or stab could look like that. They loaded him onto the ambulance, and shipped him out.

Many questions came to mind; what was Mike doing at the restaurant? Why was his body like that? More importantly, _who's the fucker that did it?_ There was no way it was the animatronics. Police searched around and found no evidence of forced entry, nor did the security cameras show anyone entering the restaurant. The timestamps were also constant, so the tapes weren't messed with either. The animatronics also remained in their places, with the exception of Bonnie; but he showed to only remain in the dining area before walking back to the stage. I went to my office, made copies of the tapes, and put it on a flash drive. I was still gagging from the stench that seemed to still be present. Before leaving, I took one last look at the animatronics; their heads were turned left, where my office was.

I had no time to look back. Out of my own fear, I scrambled out of the building to where the boss was sitting. I said nothing, but pat him on the back.

As I got home I immediately went to my computer. The kids had been dropped off back home my brother, so the house was fairly quiet. I analyzed the footage and audio files. This took about six hours in total. Everything seemed fine; animatronics walking back and forth, turning their heads in some instances, but nothing was out of the ordinary, to me at least. The audio wasn't distorted either, which was strange.

I couldn't get any sleep that night. I couldn't help but just lay down and cry in silence, not only because Mike passed away, but the _way_ he passed. Just to imagine the horror and pain he must've felt, being crudely torn apart like that, almost, mangled in a way. Nobody deserves to go that way. It made me shudder violently.

That night, I was having nightmares again. They were so vivid; and strange enough, I would always wake up remembering every moment of each dream. I was starting to see images of Bonnie and Freddy laughing at me with that awful screech of theirs, pointing at Mike's dead body as he crawled around for mercy. Foxy lifted him up and toyed around with him using his hook .They then turned to me, walking slowly with their electronic voices getting deeper and more demonic. I backed up, following their gaze. I stepped back enough to the point where I hit a wall, with nowhere for me to move. I just sat there, sitting and crying in that corner, as they approached me. The moment they grabbed me, I awoke.

My blanket was on the floor next to my bed, and my pillows were gone as well. I was just sleeping on the mattress. I wearily got up and immediately took note of how sweaty I was. I was also shivering. It was unusually cold in my house. I stayed up for the rest of the night.

"Never again." Kept on repeating in my mind.

_Never again._

_Never again._


	11. Chapter 11 - Guard

**So this is it; The end to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2! Don't be saddened by that, though. I have some projects in mind that I'm sure you guys will love. If this story becomes good enough, maybe I'll make a sequel.. but you won't see that for a while. Remember to check out my blog if you want to keep up with what I'm doing. There's also my Instagram ( joelhufano), but I don't think you guys will take a particular interest in that. Most likely, this will be the last you hear from me for a while. I'll be back. Happy New Years, and enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

The next couple of nights were quiet. I still haven't quit the job. It's like I'm drawn in, addicted to the pain and misery being inflicted upon me. This wasn't about money anymore; it was about solving the unsolved. The entire year, I couldn't pick up the kids. I'm sure they, along with their mother, were happy with that. Big questions were left unanswered. I put all my focus into my job. I left my other one to become full time here. I was restless. Maybe, if I were to solve this damn thing then maybe I could get some fucking sleep.

None of it made sense, though. It still haunts me, that night with Belle, like nothing happened? No, that doesn't make any sense! No! I went through all of my recordings. It was like everything was undoing itself.

Maybe I am getting sick? No. I'm not. I went to several therapists now, and all of them report nothing but lack of sleep. Don't they understand? I'm trying!

Flustered and angered, I went out for all of three hours. All I remember is going into the pizzeria. After that, I my mind went blank. Even after what just happened, I'm still bothered. Why? Was there a reason for this? Or maybe, was this all me..?

Perhaps, maybe this was destined to happen. Maybe if I emulate what I just saw in my experience, I'd feel better about it. There's no escaping fate. Fate is meant to happen. You're meant to feel whatever it wants you to feel. whether you like it or not. Whether it's inflicting pain upon yourself or another human being, it wants it to happen. Or is it just me? Am I going insane?

No going back now. The children are currently laying below me in a small pool of blood. I can feel my hands getting splinters as I grip the wooden handle of the knife tightly as I violently shiver. There's four. Who are they again? Uh, M-Mason? No, my sons. And that one girl, and… I can't remember. My head hurts. I can feel the adrenaline. I'm cured. I'm no longer in a state of pain, rather, more happy. Oh, I just love seeing the animatronics, they bring a smile to my face. I can't just leave the kids here, I need a place to hide them. One by one, I lift the kids onto a carrying cart used for the animatronics, and I take them to the stage. I take each kid, and stuffed them into the openings of the animatronics found on their backs.

I took the first child.

"You'll be Freddy."

I took the next.

"You'll be Bonnie."

And the next.

"You'll be Chica."

And for the last, I moved him into Pirate's Cove, where Foxy stood, lifeless.

"And you'll be Foxy."

I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful work of art I've done. I'm finally relieved. I feel so at ease, now. No more worrying, no more sleepless nights. I knew I had to keep myself covered, though. I started mopping everywhere, keeping every little detail clean and out of reach. I went through several mops as they all got easily soaked in blood. About two hours past before the place looked spotless. I made sure the animatronics wouldn't malfunction. They worked perfectly; all of them looked beautiful. Especially Foxy, Foxy was my favorite. They were like my puppets. Right, puppets! Oh! I'm free! There are no strings on me! The more, the merrier! That's the strange feeling I was getting! Yes, I've always had this feeling for murder, an itching feeling yanking at my ears years now. I could never figure it out. I wanted more! Free!

It's my little game, now. I love it. I've got no strings to hold me down! To make me fret, or make me frown!

It was all fun, this game I was playing. In fact, I just remembered that I'm being promoted to head guard and another man will take my place.

As I cleared my office, I left a series of recordings for the next guard as that was a requirement for head guard. I recorded them into the telephone, stamping the year into the recordings; 1987.

* * *

I unpacked my things, and my new boss led me to my office.

"Pardon," he said. "It's funny to think how small this place has gotten, huh?"

"Yeah." I chuckled. I remember the old place. It definitely was a lot bigger. I looked on the table and there was a manila folder sitting on the desk. Boss must've caught my eye, because the next thing I knew he handed the folder to me.

"Do your research, son." he said. "You start tomorrow."

"Right." I said, nervously.

"Ah yes," he muttered. "Be sure to hit Play on the answering machine, the head guard left a message there for you, an old friend of mine, too." He walked out the room without saying anything else.

Following his instructions, I hit play. It was all static at first, but then a voice started explaining everything about the job.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?..." yadda yadda. After about five minutes, the first recording finished. I was planning to finish the rest tomorrow.

Before leaving, I opened up the folder. There were a couple of photos of the animatronics, some legal documents, and my badge. I'll tell you, the name "Mike Schmidt" never looked better on a name tag, before.


End file.
